


A Study in Insecurity and Love

by Queeniac



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Regina, Dysphoria, F/F, Feisty Regina, Girls in Love, I don't know what I'm doing, Lesbian Brianna, genderbender, please give me advice, trans!Brianna May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniac/pseuds/Queeniac
Summary: Regina and Brianna are in love, they have an argument over a small misunderstanding. Brianna is trans and dealing with some dysphoria, as well as having been treated as less-than-human, Regina doesn't want to be seen as a dumb blonde slut.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Study in Insecurity and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda nervous about posting this. It's my first time writing a trans character, so hopefully I didn't mess it up too badly. Additionally, genderbenders are generally not my thing, but I wanted to use this idea. This is also my first F/F fic as well! Enjoy!  
> Trigger Warning!  
> Some transphobic language, dysphoria, internalized transphobia a little I guess?

Brianna stirred and opened her eyes. She was greeted with Regina's still-sleeping face. In the morning sunlight, her blonde hair resembled a halo. Brianna smiled, and Regina moved in her sleep, her leg brushing against Brianna's cock. 

The smile slid off Brianna's face. Last night had been the best of her life. But now, all of her self-doubt and worry came rushing back. The brunette knew how she felt about Regina, but what if her feelings weren't reciprocated? What if Regina just thought of her as a fling, or worse, an experiment? Brianna didn't think the drummer would do that to her, but it wouldn't be the first time. A fair few had used her, _just to see how it feels fucking a tranny_ , she thought bitterly. Brianna knew Regina, but she had been hurt many times before. 

Additionally, the curly-haired guitarist had thought Regina knew what this meant to her, but she could have been wrong. The blonde was well-known for her... activities. Maybe the drummer hadn't realized this meant something more to Brianna. She was well on her way to a full-fledged panic attack when Regina opened her eyes. The small blonde yawned, then froze when she saw the look on Brianna's face. Brianna offered up a weak smile.

"What's the matter, love?" Regina asked, cuddling up to Brianna. Not many got to see the soft side of the fiery drummer, which made Brianna feel all the worse when she next opened her mouth. 

"Reg... this isn't just a fling to you, right?' Brianna winced as soon as the words left her mouth. So much for tactfully broaching the subject. 

The blonde girl was instantly across the bed, a dark scowl on her face. "I thought you were different, Brianna," she spat. "I know everybody thinks I'm some dumb blonde slut, but I thought _you_ fucking knew me!"

Emotions already unstable, Brianna began to tear up. "No, Reg, that's not what I meant at all-"

"Then what the hell did you mean?!"

"It's just that... people have- _used_ me before, since I'm trans, just to see what it 'feels like'." Brianna spoke quickly and haltingly, chest now heaving with sobs. "I know you wouldn't do that. I'm so sorry. I was afraid. It was bad with the others, but I- I couldn't take it if you did it. I love you. I'm sorry." Regina's frown melted, and she was back at her side. 

"I'm sorry those bitches hurt you. I'm just used to being the goddamn whore, and I thought that's what you were saying."

"So- you do love me?"

"Of fucking course I do!"

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I'm sorry I got so angry." Eyes suddenly glinting, Regina smiled mischievously. "Wanna make up?" Brianna was confused. Then she had a lap full of drummer, and her worries floated away as they kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, every time I read my writing, I hate it more. It's like "whelp let's set this on fire and never write again!"  
> Anyhow, please comment and leave your thoughts and criticisms! Comments are always important to me, but especially so in this case. I am considering doing a larger trans fic, but I don't know if I'm doing this right or if I've horribly fucked everything up. So if you have any advice or suggestions, or if you are trans and want to tell me something to fix or do better, PLEASE TELL ME. Criticism of my writing in general is also welcome! Thank you for reading.


End file.
